You forgive and you love
by icecoldbliss
Summary: Loki and Mayura have been together for a while, but when someone unexpected comes, things are in reverse. Mayura is lost and doesn't know what to do, while Loki tries his best to get Mayura back.....if that makes any sense...kakusei loki too


It's been quite a while now since Mayura met Loki. She knew that he was a God and accepted it. They've had their moments together and have been getting closer more and more. They did everything together and had so much fun. It's no surprise to say that they practically loved each other. But all of this changed once a certain person arrived at the mansion. This person's name was Spica.

After she came, Loki began to act more distant towards Mayura, spending most of his time with Spica. Mayura's everyday smile soon turned into a frown. She couldn't understand why Loki had just suddenly acted like this and soon thought that he forgot about her and rejected her. Mayura spent days just sitting on the couch in Loki's office, doing nothing but drinking tea and eating cake.

It was December, and Mayura was sitting on Loki's couch, looking bored and partially sad. "Why is it that, I sit here and do nothing all day? Why do I just accept the present-day and leave things the way they are?" Mayura said sighing. "I'm like an empty doll, gathering dust and waiting for something big to happen."

As she said this, she heard Loki and Spica talking outside the room, laughing too. All Mayura did was just stare at the door with dead eyes and a frown and thought, "Am I useless to him? Do I need to do something to get his attention or do I keep living in this misery? I thought we had something special between us. We still do……don't we?"

The next day, as Mayura arrived at Loki's, there was a big commotion. "What?! Spica's gone and no one knows where she went? What happened, where is she?" Loki said desperately. Mayura walked in and said, "Hi Lo-" Loki ignored and walked pass her, bumping her slightly without even noticing, too worried about Spica. Mayura felt a sharp pain in her heart, for she finally realized Loki's true feelings. It took her so long to realize it, and it hurt…..it hurt really badly.

Mayura decided to go home because of how she felt. As she lay in her bed, she felt tears in her eyes. "How could I be so naïve? Loki obviously had someone he already loved and I failed to notice anything! Why am I so stupid and have to go through with this pain?" Mayura yelled, crying at the same time. "I just can't make myself let go of him….I….still…....love him."

Mayura chose to go to the mansion and see how things were. When she arrived, only Yamino was there. "Sorry, Loki-sama is out searching for Spica-san. I don't think he'll be back for a while." Yamino said apologizing. Mayura just went in the house anyway and sat on the couch in Loki's office. She was thinking about what kind of relationship she has with Loki now. She was sad, but angry at the same time. "Why…why me? I just don't understand anymore. I can't control my feelings and I don't know what to do." Just as she thought this, a bright light appeared in front of her. Someone was calling her name, telling her to come. She did as she was told, too confused to think at all.

Mayura was now in a palace. Huge ceilings, large entrances, complete royalty, and there in front of her was a man with long silver hair.

"Hello Mayura, I am Odin. I am how you would say…a friend of Loki's." Odin said suspiciously. "Is it true that you mean a lot to Loki?" he asked. "Would you say that you are his lover?"

"I…I guess, well…I was." Mayura said sadly. "We did everything together and shared all of our thoughts with each other, but now, I really don't know anymore, he cares for someone else now and I'm lost without him."

"Well it looks as if he has abandoned you and forgotten about you." Odin said implying. "But it does seem like he still would suffer if something were to happen to you, something serious." Odin suddenly had an evil smirk on his face.

"Wha-…..what do you mean by that? Mayura asked, now scared. "I….I don't understand what you mean. Something serious……..I….I don't understa-" --gasp--

A sword just pierced through her stomach. As she looked up, it was Odin, smiling. "I'm sorry, but this is going to last for a while longer. I have to make sure you have the right wounds." he said laughing.

Mayura was in complete shock and was stunned. She panicked as Odin went in for another stab once more. With her right hand against her stomach, she tried to run, struggling. She was panting hard, running for her life. When she stopped, Odin was right behind her and slashed part of her left leg. Mayura fell to the ground and looked so frightened for she knew it was all over. Odin punched her in the face brutally. With his long nails, he slashed across her eyes, causing her to Odin grabbed her by the hair, Mayura begged for mercy, "Please, I beg of you….please."

"Well that's too bad, all I want is for Loki to suffer. Don't you think he deserves to, I mean, look how you ended up. He didn't care for you and caused you to get hurt like this. He doesn't love you; he just used you for his own pleasure and tossed you aside."Odin said convincingly.

Mayura thought about what Odin said and it made a lot of sense. She couldn't believe it, but he was right. She agreed with Odin. Suddenly a bright light appeared before her again. She found herself in the snow in a park, back in her town. She was bloody, with her blood staining the snow a deep red. She tried to get up, barely able to see anything with her eyes slashed.

Loki was walking across the street from where Mayura was and wondered if that was really her. She was having trouble trying to move and was just in complete pain. Loki then realized that it was her and shouted, "MAYURA!"

As he approached her, she noticed his voice and yelled, "STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She had one hand covering her eyes, with blood dripping down and another covering her stomach, with even more blood. She had trouble breathing, for she knew that she was to a point of almost dying.

Loki was shocked to see this much blood spilled, knowing that it was Mayura's. With eyes wide open, he started, "Mayura, how…..what happ-"

"JUST STAY AWAY! I don't need your help!! I really don't…" she faded, coughing out blood. She suddenly fainted, falling into the snow. Loki quickly rushed to her, checking the damage. Her body was covered in bruises and blood, it was unbelievable to see her still alive. Hurrying, he carried her to the hospital, running as fast as he could.

A few hours later, Mayura was now in a hospital bed, unconscious and in bandages. Loki was at her side, holding her hand. "Oh Mayura, what happened to you….please, please, be okay." Loki grasped her hand even more and stayed there the entire night, waiting for her waking.

It was the next morning. Mayura slightly opened her eye that was not in bandages. Loki awoke as well and was so relieved. He stroked her hair and put his hand on her face. "I'm glad you're alright. Just get some more rest." Mayura did what she was told and closed her eye, still too tired to talk or do anything. Loki slightly smiled, but then reverted back to a frown. "How could this have happened? Where was she? Who gave her these bruises?"

A few days later, Mayura had regained most of her strength and could kind of walk, but with a crutch. She was obviously still in pain, with bandages around her stomach, head, and leg. She thought about Loki and what he means to her.

It was dark and when Loki came into her room, Mayura was gone. He suddenly panicked as he searched for her all over the hospital. Then he went to the roof, and saw a girl with pink hair blowing in the wind.

"Mayura, where have you been all this time? I've been searching all over for you!" Loki said a little disappointed.

"Loki, we need to talk." Mayura said seriously. "I don't know what to think of you anymore."

Loki just stood there, surprised and speechless.

Mayura turned around. "I know I've known you for a long time and we've done so many things together, but…….this relationship has to end. I don't think I can keep up with you Loki; I can't take it anymore!" Mayura said straight forward. "I've had enough of this pain and it's my own fault, not yours. It was me who chose to do nothing till the last minute, me who acted upon my own self. I take full responsibility for what has happened and don't blame you at all."

"I think I understand what pain really is because I've experienced it both emotionally and physically. The truth is that I'm scared; scared of getting hurt this much again. I know that death is inevitable, but I've had enough. I'm……I'm sorry Loki, please just let me go." Mayura said emotionally. She limped slowly past him, without stopping.

Loki was just shocked and looked towards the night sky, with tears running down his face. He was frustrated and just said, "Mayura."

As Loki was walking towards Mayura's hospital room, a doctor stopped him and asked if he was related to Mayura in any way. Loki of course said yes and heard what he had to say. "Unfortunately, this young lady Mayura is dying." Loki just froze. "Her wounds aren't healing fast enough and look as if they are barely healing at all. It just all of a sudden stopped. She is losing more and more blood and at this rate, within a month or so she'll……..die. I'm very sorry. There is nothing more we can do."

Loki couldn't even say anything. He was dead shocked and just stared at the doctor. All he managed to say was, "I see, thank you." Instead of going to Mayura's room, he decided to go home. His head was filled with too many thoughts. He needed to think about what he should do. When Loki got back to his house, he went into his office and sat in his chair. As he leaned back, all he could feel was guilt for what he had done. It wasn't Mayura's fault for all this happening, it was his. Just then, Narugami came into the room. "Hey Loki, what's up?" he said cheerfully. "Not now Thor, I'm not in the mood for joking." Loki said seriously. "Woah, what happened this time?" Narugami said interested.

After Loki told him the whole story, Narugami shouted, "WHAT?! Daidouji's going to die?!" Loki just looked down. "It's my fault that she got into this mess. She probably encountered Odin and that's why her wounds won't heal. It's my entire fault for everything." Loki said with regret.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it? You won't just let her die, will you?" Narugami preached.

"Ofcourse not! I would never let Mayura die!" Loki shouted.

"Well there's only one way to save her, isn't there Loki." Narugami said seriously.

"To make her immortal…….but, she said she didn't want to see me anymore, that she wanted to end our relationship. She'll never agree to be my wife." Loki said sadly.

"Loki, what did you do to make her feel this way? She probably got into this mess because of how she felt about you." Narugami said seriously.

"I……I……" Loki couldn't say anything.

"I saw you with Spica a couple of weeks ago. You guys looked as if you were back together again." Narugami said truthfully.

"Spica just showed up one morning and when I saw her, I was relieved. I guess I still had some feelings for her. But now she's missing. I don't know where she went." Loki said honestly.

"And what about Mayura? I thought you two had something going on before that." Narugami said.

"I….I've grown to like Mayura more than a friend. She made me happy and I loved her. I was even thinking about proposing to her, but when Spica showed up…." Loki didn't finish.

"I'm sure Mayura felt the same way for you too. Then when Spica came into the picture, I can tell that you started to ignore Mayura, which caused her to get confused. Loki, did you just forget about her? Have you even talked to her after Spica came?" Narugami asked.

"………………"

"Damn it Loki, answer me! Do you love Mayura or not?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did you just forget about her? If you truly loved her, nothing would've made you act the way you did towards her! She'll never want to be saved by you by being your wife after all of this!"

Loki pounded the table, frustrated at himself. "What do I do then Thor? I do truly love her, I really do! I want to spend my entire life with her." Loki said desperately.

"Are you sure about this Loki? I hope you're not doing this out of pity for Mayura."

"I Love Mayura! She means the world to me! I just have forgotten about my true feelings for her."

"Then what about Spica? Will you just stop searching for her?"

"I'll have Yamino take care of it. I have forgotten that Spica is supposed to be of my past. Words can't describe my love for Mayura."

"You know, trying to get Mayura back will be pretty hard. Judging by the looks of this, your chances are kind of low."

"Gods never give up, especially not on the ones they love." Loki said assuring. "We have to move on with our lives and stop using the past as a reason for everything. We must break through our past and make the best out of the present, to prepare for the future."

As Mayura lay in her hospital bed, she thought about what will happen to her. She knew that she'll die in a month or so because the doctor told her, but she couldn't help but feeling unfinished. She was missing something or someone and she couldn't let it go. At first she accepted death, but now it just feels wrong.

It was night, and Mayura was just about to fall asleep, but all of a sudden Loki barged in. "Mayura, I truly love you! I'm sorry for ignoring you and sorry for all of this happening. It was all of my fault and please, just please forgive me! I love you, Mayura."

Mayura was surprised. "No, I can't, I'm sorry I just can't. I don't want to be a burden to you, so please, just find Spica. I know you care for her and I don't want to be in the way so please, just leave me be."

Loki went closer to Mayura. "Mayura, I don't love Spica, I love you! I want to save you; I will never let you die!"

Shocked by this, Mayura tried to resist more. "Loki please, I've decided that I didn't want to be with you anymore. I don't need to be saved, I'm fine with dy-"

Mayura was silenced with a kiss on her lips. It was so warm. She had never felt this kind of warmth in her life.

When Loki pulled away from her, he put his arms gently around her fragile head and body. "I will save you Mayura, by making you immortal."

Mayura was silent, still stunned from the kiss. She managed to try and resist. "I'm sorry Loki but-"

"Mayura please! Please understand my feelings for you! I want you to marry me. That's the only way that I can be with you forever." Loki begged. "I'll take your pain away, physically and emotionally. I'll do whatever it takes to repay you for everything I've caused. I have realized a great deal and I will stay by your side this time, forever."

Mayura was speechless. She was so happy and relieved as well. She just smiled and grabbed his hand, finally giving in. "Okay…..I love you too Loki."

Loki was so happy hearing her assuring voice. He now knew that everything was to terms. He had forgotten how much he has missed this mortal girl. They stayed together, talking for the rest of the night.

After a few days, Mayura was discharged from the hospital because her wounds healed very fast. It seems as if the dark clouds in her heart fueled her death, but now that she is happy, the clouds have disappeared. Once they reached Loki's mansion, Loki picked her up from under her knees and carried her inside. He carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed.

"Hey Loki, aren't I immortal now since you kissed me?" Mayura asked curious.

"Kissing you was just half of it. I still need to do more to make you full immortal and my wife." Loki said mischievously.

Loki got onto the bed and unbuttoned his shirt a little. He then went to Mayura and started to kiss her, while slowly taking her clothes off. "I hope this will account for all of my wrong doings." He said smiling.


End file.
